sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Hi-Res Collection
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Hi-Res Collection is a digital album for Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams with the executive music produced by Hans Zimmer. The album was released digitally by WaterTower Music and Atlantic Records on December 6, 2017. It contains fifteen songs from the game with the additional six songs, including the orchestral songs made by the London Symphony Orchestra (which were later conducted by Lee Reynolds, Rupert Gregson-Williams and Gavin Greenaway) (which are also featured on Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise). Track List # "This Is Our World" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Joseph Trapanese # "Theme of the Resistance - Title Screen ver." - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Cutscene - You May Call Me "Infinite"" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Jacob Shea & Anthony B. Willis # "This Is Who You Are" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Jacob Shea # "Theme of the Resistance" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Stuart Michael Thomas, Tom Howe, Paul Mounsey & Halli Cauthery # "This Is Our World - Phase 1" (includes "Is She with You?" from "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Joseph Trapanese (Hans Zimmer, Robert Badami, Melissa Muik, Mark Andrew Wherry & Steve Mazzaro) # "This Is Our World - Phase 2" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Stuart Michael Thomas, Jacob Shea, Sunna Wehrmeijer & Jasha Klebe # "Mission Failed" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Anthony B. Willis & Jasha Klebe # "Taking It Back" (includes "Krypton" from "Man of Steel") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Anthony B. Willis & Jasha Klebe (Hans Zimmer) # "Cutscene - Valor and Wonder" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Sunna Wehrmeijer # "Cutscene - Parting Ways" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Sunna Wehrmeijer & David Buckley # "The Light of Hope" - Ariana Grande featuring Missi Hale, Dominic Lewis and Czarina Russell (music by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski & David Buckley, lyrics by Carole Bayer Sager, Benj Pasek & Justin Paul) #"Cutscene - New Journeys" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Fist Bump (Piano ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Hans Zimmer (Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Babyface, Douglas Robb, Glenn Slater, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager) # "Fist Bump" - Patrick Stump featuring Babyface (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Glen Ballard, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Douglas Robb, Carole Bayer Sager, Glenn Slater, Kevin Kliesch & Jennifer Hammond) # "That's What Friends Are For" - Beyoncé Knowles, Mariah Carey, Stevie Wonder & Josh Groban (music and lyrics by Burt Bacharach & Carole Bayer Sager) (produced & arranged by David Foster) #"Stronger Than Before" - Carole Bayer Sager (music and lyrics by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Bruce Roberts) #"In A World Such As This" - Dionne Warwick (music and lyrics by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Bruce Roberts) #"Maybe" - Roberta Flack & Peabo Bryson (music and lyrics by Burt Bacharach, Marvin Hamlisch & Carole Bayer Sager) #"You And Me For Always" - Barbra Streisand (music and lyrics by Burt Bacharach & Carole Bayer Sager) #"I Never Wanted to Go Back" - Willamette Stone (music and lyrics by Heitor Pereira) Personnel credits Credits adapted from CD liner notes. Original Song Credits *Songs Written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager and Heitor Pereira *Songs Produced by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager, Heitor Pereira and Michael Kosarin *Songs Arranged by David Foster, Doug Besterman and Kevin Kliesch *Vocal Arrangements by Michael Kosarin *Additional Song Orchestral Arrangements by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Halli Cauthery *Songs Orchestrated by Chris Anderson-Bazzoli, Jennifer Hammond *Additional Song Orchestrations by Edward Trybek, Jonathan Beard, Henri Wilkinson, Danny Troob, Doug Besterman, Andrew Kinney, Rhea Fowler, David Metzger, Michael Starobin, Kevin Kliesch *Songs Conducted by Jennifer Hammond, Michael Kosarin *Songs Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf, Chris Fogel *Music Editor, Production/Songs: Earl Ghaffari *Additional Song Music Editors: Mark Jan Wlodarkiewicz, Daniel Pinder, Christopher Brooks *Executive Director, Music Production: Andrew Page *Music Business Affairs: Donna Cole-Brule *Manager, Music Production: Ashley Chafin *Executive Music Assistant: Jill Heffley *Music Production Assistant: Jimmy Tsai *Songs Contracted by Peter Rotter, Sandra Park, Reggie Wilson *Assistant Song Contractors: Ashley Olauson, Connie Boyland *Vocal Contractors: Luana Jackman, Jasper Randall *Song Music Preparation: Booker White, Jill Streater *Digital Score Assembly: Kevin Harp *Digital Songs Recordist: Larry Mah *Vocal Coaching by Eric Vetro, Valerie Morehouse, Mark Etherington *Songs Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, Twentieth Century Fox Studios, Los Angeles, CA, The Village Recorders, West Los Angeles, CA, Elbo Studios, Glendale, CA, The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank, CA, Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA, The Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios, Culver City, CA, The Hit Factory, New York, NY, Avatar Studios, New York, NY, British Grove Studios, London, *Songs Mixed at The Village Recorders, West Los Angeles, CA, Capitol Studios, North Hollywood, CA *Assistant Recording Engineers: Tim Lauber, Denis St. AMand, Christine Sirois, Peter Nelson, Tom Hardisty, Richard Wheeler Jr., Ryan Robinson, Adam Miochalak, David Marquette, Keith Ukrisna, Greg Loskorn *Studio Assistant Engineers: Wil Anspach, Timothy Marchiafava, Ryan McClure Original Score Credits *Score Composed and Produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams *Executive Music Producer: Hans Zimmer *Music Supervisor: Karen Elliot *Additional Music by Andrew Kawczynski, Joseph Trapanese, Tom Howe, Anthony B. Willis, Paul Mounsey, Stuart Michael Thomas, Jacob Shea, Halli Cauthery, David Buckley *Additional Arrangements by Sunna Wehrmeijer, Jasha Klebe *Music Editors: Adam Milo Smalley, Peter Oso Snell, Tanya Noel Hill, Charles Martin Inouye *Assistant Music Editors: Melissa Muik, Allegra De Souza *Music Production Services: Steven Kofsky *Technical Score Engineers: Jon Monroe, Benjamin Robinson, Christian Vorlaender, Victoria De La Vega *Technical Score Assistants: Jacqueline Friedberg, Julian Pastorelli *Orchestrations by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Ladd McIntosh, Steven Scott Smalley, Benjamin Wallfisch, Jennifer Hammond, Geoff Stradling, Tommy Laurence, Alastair King, David Butterworth *Score Performed by the London Symphony Orchestra *Orchestra Conducted by Lee Reynolds, Rupert Gregson-Williams, Gavin Greenaway *Orchestra Leader: Perry Montague-Mason *Orchestra Contractor: Isobel Griffiths *Assistant Orchestra Contractor: Lucy Whalley *Choir: Metro Voices *Choir Masters: Jenny O'Grady *Music Preparation (US): Booker White, BTW Productions Inc. *Music Preparation (UK): Jill Streater Music Ltd. *Score Recorded by Nick Wollage, Geoff Foster, Simon Rhodes *Score Mixed by Alan Meyerson *Score Mix Assistant: Forest Christenson *Additional Engineering: John Witt Chapman, Alfredo Pasquel, Seth waldmann *Digital Score Recordist: Kevin Globerman *Music Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, Air Lyndhurst Studios, London, British Grove Studios, London *Music Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA *Assistant Recording Engineers: John Barrett, Chris Barrett, Gordon Davidson, Fiona Cruickshank, Alex Ferguson, Adam Miller *Studio Managers: Alison Burton for Air Lyndhurst Studios, Colette Barber for Abbey Road Studios, Shalini Singh for Remote Control Productions *Assistant to Hans Zimmer: Cynthia Park *Technical Assistant to Rupert Gregson-Williams: Andy Patterson Featured Musicians *Cello: Martin Tillman, Adam Peters, Tina Guo *Guitar: Michael EInziger *Vocalists: Dominic Lewis, Tori Letzler, Catherine Bolt, Clydene Jackson *Dulcimers, Accordion, Banjo: George Doering *Percussion: Mike Shapiro, Satnam Singh Ramgotra, Ryeland Allison, John "JR" Robinson, Brian Kilgore, Teddy Campbell *Synth Programming: Hans Zimmer, Howard Scarr *Additional Synth Programming: Sunna Wehrmeijer, Wataru Hokoyama, Andy Page, Mel Wesson Personal song credits *"Is She with You?" from "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice" (1.6) Composed by Hans Zimmer, Robert Badami, Melissa Muik, Mark Andrew Wherry & Steve Mazzaro *"Krypton" from "Man of Steel" (1.9) Composed by Hans Zimmer External links *Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Hi-Res Collection at VGMDB Category:2017 soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams albums Category:Hans Zimmer albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Soundtracks produced by Hans Zimmer Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks